


▪■||F O U R||■▪

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack Groupchat♡ [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, andi has an announcement, angstyy, jonahs dating someone, whos sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: We still dont know who sunshine is? Andi has an announcement and Ambers not too happy about it.





	▪■||F O U R||■▪

**Author's Note:**

> Sksksk just a warning this is angsty

Sunshine😍

So should we tell them

 

Jonah💘

That were dating

 

Sunshine😍

nO jOnAh tHaT wE gOt a FucKinG dInOsAuR.

 

Jonah💘

that would be docious though..anyways i'm down for whatever you want😙

 

Sunshine😍

do you mind if we wait a lil?

 

Jonah💘

I don't mind as long as it isnt because you're ashamed😢

 

Sunshine😍

NO NO, I just wanna make sure were set, you know.

 

Jonah💘

yayayayay, yeah I get it.

~

 

CyGuy🍟

uM whY iS tHiS gRouPcHaT sO dRy

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

cause you were talking to me all day;)

 

Cyguy🍟

skskskskks what does that have to do with anything

 

Bambi🌈

um because you're the HeARt of this groupchat

 

Brodsky💞

you created it. yoUrE rEsPonSibLe fOr kEePinG iT aLiVe.

 

Cyguy🍟

tru tru

 

MackAttack💕

guesssss whattt

 

Bambi🌈

oOf wHaT

 

DociousMagocious👌

^damn she replied fast

 

Slayer✌

man don't even be suprised.

 

MackAttack💕

Libby asked me out so what do you think..

 

TheParty😛

NO

 

DociousMagocious👌

NOPE NOPE NOPE

 

CyGuy🍟

SKSKSK NO

 

Slayer✌

um HELL NO

 

Bambi🌈

...I think if she makes you happy you should go out with her...

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

HELL TO THE NO

 

Brodsky💞

yeah, NO

 

MackAttack💕

whyy not

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

BECAUSE OF AMBI

 

CyGuy🍟

AMBI IS ENDGAME

 

Bambi🌈

no, you can't not go out with her because of me.

 

Bambi🌈

you should go out with her andi...because I don't 

 

Bambi🌈

I dont like you like that....

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀 

oh hell no I don't care anymore this is bullshit

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

Amber does like you she just doesn't wanna hold you back.

 

Bambi🌈

T. J. stop I don't like her like that..

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

fine whatever ruin your chance at an actual love life.

 

MackAttack💕

you can't force love on anyone if she doesnt like me thats okay I'll just go out with Libby.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik ik im evil but I need some angst i can't just make everything cupcakes and rainbows i mean I could but I think it would get boring. Also who is Jonah dating?!  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
